Hey Juliet!
by LovelySora
Summary: [GRUVIA] Fanfic basado en la canción 'Hey Juliet' de LMNT El anime y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.


**HEY JULIET!**

_Este fanfic está basado en la canción de LMNT ''Hey Juliet'' los personajes son del anime ''Fairy Tail'' que es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. _

_**Anime: **__Fairy Tail_

_**Pareja: **__JuviaxGray/Gruvia _

_**Canción/Banda: **__Hey Juliet – LMNT_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_**Comentario de la Autora: **__Holi! :3 Vi un vídeo de Gruvia con esta canción y se me ocurrió hacer un fic *-*/ Empecemos!_

POV Gray

En la Preparatoria ''Fairy Tail'' se encuentra una chica de cabellos azules, piel pálida, ojos azules pero oscuros como la noche y un cuerpo bien formado, esta chica se llama Juvia Loxar, es famosa en la Preparatoria por ser la presidenta del ''Club de Fans de Gray-sama'' y además por ser la única que habla en tercera persona. Hace algunos días me he estado fijando en esta chica, pues es mi acosadora Número #1 al parecer he notado su presencia la cual, se ha vuelto una necesidad. Yo la estaba mirando desde los casilleros mientras ella caminaba hacia su salón de clases.

_Hey, I'be been watching you,_

_Every little thing you do_

_Oye, he estado __observándote__,_

_Cada__pequeña__cosa__que__haces_

Por alguna razón cuando cambiamos de clases ella siempre sale de su aula, siempre la veo pasar y eso es extraño en mí, ella es como… una Diosa… hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco.

_Everytime I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class, _

_Make my heart beat fast._

_Cada vez que te veo pasar_

_Por mi clase_

_Mi corazón acelera su ritmo._

Ella está en la misma clase de química que yo, me acosa tanto que hasta hace equipo conmigo en TO-DO, hoy estaba buscando información sobre nuestro tema así que me adelante unas cuantas páginas pero vi que ella rodo los ojos mientras me sonreía.

_-Gray-sama, Juvia lo ayudara a buscar esa información.- _Se ofreció Juvia mientras le pedía el libro.

_I've tried to page you twice,_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Trate de pasar dos páginas_

_Pero te veo rodar los ojos_

Sí, debo aceptarlo ella es tan… linda. Pero no puedo acercármele podría ser peligroso, tal vez me enamoré de ella y no quiero que pase, a veces quisiera tocar sus delicados labios con los míos pero parece que hay un conjuro en ellos que no me lo permite.

_Wish I could make you real,_

_But your lips are sealed._

_Ojala pudiera hacerlo real, _

_Pero tus labios están _

_Sellados._

A veces, hay que tener cuidado con esas chicas, el mejor amigo de Juvia: Gajeel Redfox, el matón de la preparatoria estaría dispuesto a acribillarme si me le acerco a Juvia. Hace algunos días lo escuche hablando con el estúpido de Natsu sobre mí y Juvia.

_That ain't not big deal,_

_Cause I know you really want me. (Yeah)_

_I hear your friends talk about me. (Yeah) _

_Esto no es lo ideal,_

_Por qué sé realmente me quieres. (Yeah)_

_Escucho a tus amigos hablar sobre mí. (Yeah)_

Juvia a estado distante estos días por los exámenes finales, pero… ¿Sí aquí me tiene que necesita? Sé que tengo todo lo que ella quiere entonces ¿Qué espera? Suena engreído pero que puede hacer sin mí.

_So why you trying to do without me. (Yeah)_

_When you got me._

_When you want me._

_Entonces, ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer sin mí? (Yeah)_

_Cuando me tienes._

_Cuando tú quieras._

Juvia, supongo que eres mi Julieta, sé que estoy enamorado de ti ya que haces que mi mente se vuelva un lio cuando estás cerca de mí. Ven junto a mí y toma mi mano.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Oye Julieta_

_Sé que estás bien._

_Tú realmente haces volar mi mente._

Toma mi mano y vayamos lejos de aquí, un lugar alejado de gente estúpida, un lugar donde haya paz y tranquilidad, donde podamos amarnos, tú serás Julieta y yo tu Romeo. Ahora lo sé, estoy enamorado de ti Juvia Loxar.

_Maybe someday you and me can run _

_Away._

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_Tal vez algún podamos escapar juntos de aquí._

_Sólo quiero que sepas,_

_Qué quiero ser tu Romeo._

Juvia, me tienes de cabeza, sólo puedo pensar en ti, tus sonrisas, tus risas, tus ''Gray-Sama'', tus bellas mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos oscuros como la noche, tu cabello azul mar y tu piel blanca como la nieve me tienen vuelto un loco.

_Girl you got me on my knees,_

_Beggin please, baby please._

_Chica tú me tienes de rodillas_

_Rogando, por favor, nena por favor._

En tu fiesta conseguiste al mejor DJ, que también te llama ''Julieta'' Eso si que no se lo permitiré. Sólo yo puedo llamarte así.

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin'_

''_Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me''_

_Tienes mi mejor DJ en la onda de radio,_

_Diciendo:_

''_Oye Julieta, ¿Qué me estás haciendo?''_

Me he cansado, quiero volver a casa y descansar. Mala idea haber venido a esta ''Fiesta'' así que me voy a quedar en mi lugar.

_Too far to turn around, (Turn round)_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground. __(Stan my ground)_

_Demasiado tarde para volver (Volver)_

_Así que me voy a quedar en mi lugar (En mi lugar)_

Me quedare más tiempo si me das un poco de esperanza, tu sonrisa, tu mirada y una oportunidad para mostrarte quien soy en realidad.

_Gimme just a Little bit of hope,_

_A smile or a glance,_

_Give me one more chance._

_Dame solo un poco de esperanza_

_Una sonrisa o una mirada_

_Regálame una oportunidad más._

_Cause I know you really want me. (Yeah)_

_I hear your friends talk about me. __(Yeah) _

_So why you trying to do without me. (Yeah)_

_When you got me._

_When you want me._

_Por qué sé realmente me quieres. (Yeah)_

_Escucho a tus amigos hablar sobre mí. (Yeah)_

_Entonces, ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer sin mí? (Yeah)_

_Cuando me tienes._

_Cuando tú quieras._

Lo he pensado muy bien sobre todo esto así que…

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Oye Julieta_

_Sé que estás bien._

_Tú realmente haces volar mi mente._

Querida Julieta, no te imaginas cuanto te amo.

_Maybe someday you and me can run_

_Away._

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_HEY JULIET…_

_HEY JULIET!_

_Tal vez algún podamos escapar juntos de aquí._

_Sólo quiero que sepas,_

_Qué quiero ser tu Romeo._

_OYE JULIETA…_

_OYE JULIETA!_

Hoy será mi gran día le diré mis sentimientos a Juvia.

-_Gray-sama, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirle a Juvia?- _Pregunto la Loxar sonrojada por estar frente a su gran amado.

-_Juvia… te amo…- _Dijo directamente el chico de ojo grisáceos mirando fijamente a la de ojos oscuros.

_-Gray-sama…-_

_I know you really want me._

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_Sé realmente me quieres. _

_Escucho a tus amigos hablar sobre mí. _

_So why you trying to do without me._

_When you got me._

_When you want me._

_Entonces, ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer sin mí? _

_Cuando me tienes._

_Cuando tú quieras._

_If you want us to stay forever,_

_For us to hang together,_

_Si tu quieres, podemos quedarnos juntos para siempre _

_Para nosotros, para estar siempre juntos..._

_So_

_Así que…_

_Hear me…_

_Escúchame__…_

_HEY JULIET!_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Oye Julieta_

_Sé que estás bien._

_Tú realmente haces volar mi mente._

_Maybe someday you and me can run_

_Away._

_Tal vez algún podamos escapar juntos de aquí._

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_Sólo quiero que sepas,_

_Qué quiero ser tu Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Oye Julieta_

_Sé que estás bien._

_Tú realmente haces volar mi mente._

_Maybe someday you and me can run_

_Away._

_Tal vez algún podamos escapar juntos de aquí._

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_Sólo quiero que sepas,_

_Qué quiero ser tu Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

_-Juvia… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja oficial? – _Declaró Gray sonrojado con una mano tomando la mano de Juvia y con otra sobando su nuca.

_-Sí… Juvia quiere… ser su pareja…-_Acepto Juvia mientras su mano libre estaba en su boca y algunas lágrimas salían por si solas de la alegría.

-''_Juvia es la novia de Gray-sama''- _Pensó Juvia felizmente.

**Que les pareció? UwU no me critiquen no tengo nada mejor que hacer :V**

**Favs? Reviews? :')**

**Lovely: BRAN-DON! :c porque no me hamas?!**

**Branduchis: Tengo novia**

**Lovely: *Kokorokuas rotado* :'c hamame plox**

**Branduchis: No :v**


End file.
